


Procrastinator

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Spaced
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Tim is unsympathetic, daisy just doesn't want to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy is looking for an excuse not to work as always. Tim is a good friend but not at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastinator

"Hey Tim! What do you fancy doing tonight?" Daisy said, peering over her typewriter nervously.  
Tim looked up from his game and over to her "I know what you're doing. You're just looking for an excuse to not write today. Well it's not going to work-I have plans."  
"What plans?" Daisy whined  
"Well not plans plans, I just have work to do. I have three clients this week and as assistant manager I am in charge of choosing which and how many comics get bought for the shop, you know. It's a very important job." He puffed his chest out as he spoke  
"So you'd rather be working than hanging out with your mate? Shows how much you think of me doesn't it." She pouted  
"No but I need to get my work done, I suggest you do the same."  
"You're not working now..." She started to grin diabolically.  
"Well you should be writing now." The smile fell off her face.  
"I can write anytime." She countered smugly.  
"Didn't you spend most of yesterday lunchtime going on about how important having a set schedule for writing was for your productivity?"  
"Oh sod it all Tim! Can't two mates just go down the pub without one mate trying to guilt the other into working?!" She whined.  
"Hmm..." Tim seemed to ponder "I suppose so...alright then." He leapt up and grabbed his chocolate beanie "But first rounds on you." He said over his shoulder.  
"Fine with me." She muttered, sighing.

Though, as she passed her typewriter on the way out she spared it a wistful look.  
"Second thoughts?" Tim nudged her elbow  
"Nah."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Spaced fanfiction. I hope I did the characters justice and thank you for reading. Kudos, Comment and Like!


End file.
